His Eyes
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: (Dragon Ball Z OCs) Jake have found himself falling for the new student in school. It isn't long when the student's troubled past comes from beyond the stars to question their growing relationship. (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

I sat up in bed hearing my dad telling me to get up for school, yet again. Like most days he had to call me multiple times before I woke up. I ran my fingers in my light blue hair yawning looking around my slightly messy room. I might want to clean this, aunt Hope might want to clean it if she sees it and then I wont know where anything is! The only good thing about living in a manor is that you're never alone. The bad part about it,you're never alone! I looked around my room grabbing my black jeans and white shirt sliding them on. I rushed into the bathroom, knowing my dad would be calling **again** if I was out of my room yet. Ty was standing in the bathroom messing with his hair. He was my older cousin, everyone thought we were brothers due to us both having blue hair. I pushed hiim out of my way with a confident smirk.

"Hey I'm using the mirror here! You don't need it."

"Ya ya! You always pick the same hair style anyway. What's the point?" I asked, as I started brushing my teeth. Ty nodded his head knowing I was right. Rose, Ty's younger sister popped her head in before stepping in.

"You guys need to hurry!" She said as she started to brush my hair. I waved my free hand at her, but her tail wrapped around my hand, holding it away from her so she could continue. Sometimes I hated being in a family full of Saiyans. They did a lot of cool things, this was one of them. Though I could never say that to them. I struggled slightly before letting out a sigh.

"Let's get moving kids! None of you have eaten yet either!" A voice rang from downstairs. Ty smirked knowing it was my dad and knowing we all could push him around.

"Ya we are on a hunger strick...no food until we get chocolate cake for breakfast..." Ty said jokingly. Little did we know the next voice wasn't so pleasent.

"YOU KIDS WILL GETS YOUR BUTTS MOVING NOW! YOU HAVE SCHOOL! GET READY, GET BREAKFAST AND GET OUT THE DOOR!" Aunt Hope's voice rang through the manor. In that split second Rose, Ty and myself ran from the bathroom to our room to grab our bags, down thr stairs to the kitchen, grabbed lunch money, grabbed our quick breakfast foods and out the door we went. Of all the people in the house, aunt Hope is not one I want to see mad. Her temper is scary, I heard storys of how she use to be. I don't show my fear, or I don't think I do. I seem to black out from time to time, when I get worked up (scared or mad). Ty offered me his hand and Rose did the same. Once I took them they lifted up off the ground and flew to school carrying me. We stopped a block or so away from school and walked the rest of the way. Thats our way of looking 'normal' I guess; but theres nothing normal about our family. As I walk up to the school I notice a kid getting bullied. I look around to notice Ty and Rose have already gone their own ways. I stepped towards the fight with the intention to stop it; but I saw someone. Someone new standing there, over the kid on the ground. Holding the bully's fist in his hand. I walked closer to get a better veiw. His brown hair was kinda long, I wouldn't have guessed he'd be the type to step in.

"You shouldn't pick on people because they are smaller than you. People like you are sick..." He started to squeeze the bully's fist; before letting him go, "don't let me see you touch him again..."

"T-this isn't over new kid!" The bully said before running off. I looked at the new kid as he helped the boy off the ground. I was amazing that he handled that so calmly. Who was this new guy?! I pushed by some kids and reached out barely missing him. He walked away with the guy leaving me with this feeling in my stomach. I stood there for a moment watching them disappear into a crowd of students. I slowly went into the building to start the day, but it seemed to drag on for some reason. Till the class right before lunch.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Jessie said, she was a popular girl. You needed to find something out listen to her and her robots.

"Saijii is his name! He is **super** cute!" Jayjay started, Jessie's bestie since they were in diapers; one of her many robots. I tried to listen for more but the teacher walked in silencing the class. There will be no more infomation gathering now. I sat through the class writing his name on my paper. When the class finally ended I went to lunch. As I rolled through the motions of getting my lunch. I sat at my table and noticed him, step into the room. He stood there, alone, seemingly lost to the rest of the room. He stood out, but he didn't seem to mind. For a moment he stood there before walking to a corner and sitting on his own. I lifted my lunch tray and walked over to him. Stood there for a moment looking down wanting to have the courage to talk to him. I went to talk a step when he looked up at me and gradded my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at him surprised at he grabbed my hand. I could feel my face start heating up slightly, as his eye met mine. For a moment everything around us seemed to freeze, I slightly paniced knowing if it really stopped it would be my fault. Until his lips parted and he started to speak in a calm, relaxing voice.

"Don't seem so nervous, you were at the fight today, right?" He said trying to be cool. Now its my turn, breath, be cool.

"Ya you know, I could have been. I'm in a lot of places..." I said shrugging. Did that sound to distant? Did I push him away? Crap what am I thinking?!

"You're a funny guy. I guess the school is pretty big and there are **so** man other cool guys with blue hair." He said with a smirk. He put his hand on his knee and pushed himseld to his feet grabbing his bag, "My name is Saijii by the way. Though with all the rumors I've heard about myself today, I'm sure you know that."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jake..." I said growing nervous seeing his slender frame up close, was a bit intimidating. I looked him over for a moment, but once I met his eyes again he seemed focused. Like there was something on his mind he wasn't sharing or something much deeper than that.

"Are you busy after school?" He asked bluntly as I tried to keep my face from turning red. Why did he want to know about after school?! Ok, ok be cool! I can do this...

"I normally walk home with my cousins. Other than that no, I could tell them not to wait up. I could walk with you instead if you'd like me to hang back." I said after a short pause. Again he seemed to be reading me, the bell rang to change lunches. As he nodded his head softly, coming to some kind of idea in his head.

"Tell them to meet us in the forest behind the school." He said turning and started to walk away, "Oh one more thing...keep it cool, ok?"

"O-ok..." I said surprised. 'Keep it cool'? What did he mean? There's no way he knew about my powers! I need to text Ty and Rose!

_Jake: Hey you guys. We need to talk, ASAP!_

_Rose: ur in class, I'm eating_

_Ty: don't be rude Rosie3_

_Rose: sit with me!_

_Jake: Listen! The new kid wants us ALL to meet with him after schoo in the forest behind the school ok?_

_Ty and Rose: ..._

_Jake: Come on I want to know what he wants to talk about_

_**-Rose has left the group-**_

_Jake: Ty want do you think?_

_Ty: I want t know about this guy, Rose says she's game. Even if we said no you would go so we might as well go._

_Jake: Thanks you guys_

_**-Rose has entered the group-**_

_Rose: PAIC!_

_Jake: ya ya I know..._

_Ty: ?_

_Jake: Pay Attention In Class_

_**-Jake has left the group-**_

I looked up at the clock, second lunch is almost over. One more then two more classes. I'll get to see him again, I laid my head on my desk falling asleep. Listening to the bell for second lunch to go to class and third lunch to go to lunch. The next set of bells will be to let us go to our next class; I can sleep till them. Unless the teacher wants me, like he nearly always does when I nap.

_ I stepped into the forest alone, Rose and Ty both desided not to come. Whatever reason I couldn't recall at the moment. Even though I'm sure I just saw them. I stepped into a small clearing seeing him standing there. He was looking at a rabbit with a kind smile on his face. I stepped closer as his eyes slowly looked over to me, his smile never faiding._

_ "I'm glad you are here." He said standing up slowly not to frighten the rabbit._

_ "My cousins couldn't make it." I said quickly, nervous he may want to end it if they went here with us._

_ "That's ok, I don't have to be so formal then. It's just you and I after all." He said stepping closer to me slowly reaching out for me. I could feel my face heating up as he slowly lended in. Just as I closed my eyes to meet my lips to his there was a loud ring sound causing me to jump._

A dream?! I just had a dream about him?! I need to think, how will I be able to see him if all I can think about is that? I walked through the halls bumping into a few people here and there. I didn't care, my next class was a studyhall. Rose was in there, I could talk to her about Saijii. I just can't tell her about the dream. I stepped into the room looking for Rose's turqoise blue hair. I rushed to her and sat down looking at her as she ssent someone a text.

"Who you talkin' to?" I asked trying to change my voice to make it sound deeper. Maybe she wouldn't notice it was me.

"EEK!" She let out on a nearly empty room, as her face turned a soft shade of red. She threw her head forward and headbutting me in the nose. I fell back in mt chair holding my face. Maybe that was to far, "J-Jake? Are you ok?"

"Y-you got me...in the nose..." I looked up at her in slight pain.

"I'm sorry Jake..."

"You should have known it was me..." I pushed myself up as I looked at her. There was no way she didn't...right?

"You're one to talk! I don't read those here...no point, you and Ty...you know."

"Wait wait wait...you has no room to talk?! It's in your blood!"

"Shut up! Study will you?! I know you have a writting test coming up."

"I don't need you to babysit me!" After that we didn't talk. I spent the class doing everything **but** studying. I didn't need a babysitter. When the class ended I pushed out of the room heading stright for my last class. I was to upset with Rose to want to talk to Ty like we did this time everyday. I let the class drag on as he explaned what was going to be on the test. I guess she was only looking out for me. Man I'm a dumdy, I need to cool down instead of getting angry with her. I watched the time tick down slowly, waiting for the bell that didn't ring on time. I jumped up and did my best to push out of the rush. I headed for my locker, did away with most of my supplies. Throwing my bag over my shoulder and shutting my locker I rushed outside smelling the fresh air. I run to the forest, students went allowed back there right after school. I walked throw the forest slowly letting my bag slide off my shoulder, when I came to the clearing. I saw someone kneeling there, my heart started to race. The closer I got the clearer the figure become and other than the small animal, they were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart raced as I stepped closer. Once I stepped into the clearing I blinked a couple of times; trying to see from the brightness of the sun. Once my eyes focused, I realized he wasn't alone. Ty was near the small stream, I'm sure he was looking over it, for his since stuff he's into. We were missing Rose, but did we really need her? I know she was mad at me. Saijii looked over at me with a soft smile as he stood up.

"Looks like we are all here then." He said taking a step towards me. My eyes shifted around trying to find Rose. She didn't look to be here, unless she told Ty she wasn't coming, "If you're looking for the miss, might want to look up."

"Up?" I said looking into the trees to see Rose sitting looking down at the two of us.

"Spill your new new kid..." Rose said, it sounded like we were wasting her time for something or anyother.

"You're kinda scary aren't you? My name is Saijii..."

"My name is Ty, that up there is my little sister Rose." Ty said finally standing up. He seemed more level, and down to earth. Ty and I knew Rose was trying to keep everyone safe. She liked to play mom, like aunt Hope did.

"I wanted to talk to you all because you all seem stronger than everyone else here. What are you...?" Saijii asked looking at us.

"We are human..." Ty said blankly.

"We won't get anywhere if we aren't trueful...here..." Saijii said putting his arms out as he spoke, "I am not from Earth. I traveled the universe with my...you could call hr my mother. Before we stummbed onto this one."

"What are you?" Rose said jumping down from the tree. Way to blend in, right?

"We are...Sayains...like the two of you, correct?" Saijii said tryibg to be friendly. Rose didn't seem to take it take way. Ty's worry seemed to be setting in.

"What do Saiyans like you want?" Ty asked stepping closer to Rose to try to keep her relaxed.

"Saiyans are Saiyans brother, are they not? We are all famiy if we are Saiyans no?" We all looked up to see a black hair boy, my age floating down to us. Ty and Rose's youngest brother, Matt; why was he the voice of reason now?

"What are you doing here Matt?" Rose asked growing angry at her brother.

"Lesrn to check who all you send messages to. I may not go to this school, but I do know what goes on. Now Saiyan...Saijii is it...why did you pick Earth to stop?"

"We heard there were othere Saiyans here including one named Goku...my mother said he defended all kinds of people in the world. If we didn't pose a threat, he may allow us to stay."

"Goku isn't the only Saiyan here you need to worry about." Rose snapped balling up her fist.

"Prince Vegeta also lives here, he will want to check any new Saiyan out." Ty said shifting his weight in front of Rose to make sure she couldn't do anything.

"I could take him to the prince." Rose offered a smirk growing.

"No!" I snapped looking at her.

"My mother said she would try to find and talk to Goku. I'm sure sh'll learn of the prince also. She won't do anything to upset him. We are here peacefully..." Saijii said looking up at the sky, "I've kept you long enough. I'll see you around maybe?"

"Bye..." I said watching his run off into the forest, befor I turned my attention to Rose, "what happened Rose?!"

"He shouldn''t be here! Out side Saiyans bring trouble! Like when our parents got here! We can't say he cant be here because you're scared!"

"I'm not scaced! How could you say that?!"

"Shut up you two! Did you guys feel his power?" Ty snapped.

"His...power?" I questioned recalling the power I felt.

"Ya what about it Ty?" Rose asked.

"I've felt that power before...I just can't remember where..."

"His power, big brother...is that of a hand me down..." Matt said, did he really figure it out? Did he really know who's power Saijii's power was like?


	4. Chapter 4

I layed in my bed shirtless, letting out a soft sigh. Who's power did Saijii have? I can feel he is strong; that I knew. I have never felt power like his before. Goku and Prince Vegeta's power is close; ya, but Saijii is still young. Most of his power is still untapped right? Who has **that **much power at their disposal? It's a bit intimidating to think about.

"Hey Jake, what are you thinking about?" Matt said walking into my room. I sat up rubbing fingers in my hair.

"What happened today. You know who's power he has, don't you?"

"Of course I do...I've felt it before. A long time ago it seems."

"It can't be that long, we are only fifteen...tell me Matt.

"Who's power"

"No dumby what's for lunch...yes who's power!" I said laughing Matt chuckled slighly and nodded.

"I have to tell you a story first..."

"Well...?"

"Long ago, on a planet that is gone now. Was born a child of immense power of 10,000 at only an baby. The baby's power was unable to be controled by any man. The ruler of the planet knew this; and sentanced the infant to death. The child's father begged the king to allow the child to life. The child could be an asset to the king. Yet the king knew the power the child could have. So the king ordered both the father and the child to death. Little did the king know, the child had already become so strong. Just listening to another infant cry next to him. This infant the king ordered to kill, lived so did his father. The child grew up stronger and more vicious than ever. His legacy semented as...the Legendary Super Saiyan. For Saiyans this transformation is imposible to obtain. This gives him nearly an endless supply of energy, he is the strongest worrior in history. This man has been taken down though...by Goku. Then by Gohan and Goten."

"So Saijii's power is like this Legendary Saiyan's?"

"Yes, I believe so...his power is very similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan's...if he is the child if the Legendary Saiyan, you must be careful. If he's anything like that man...you must-"

"He's nothing like that, nothing like that monster. Saijii is an amazing!"

"You like him..." Matt said looking into my eyes slightly amused.

"I-I do not..." I said blushing soft pink looking away. He tapped my head with his book; something he alway carried with him. Going to an art school, instead of a public school I guess I don't understand. Nows a better time than any I guess, "What's that book?"

"This? _Alice In Wonderland_. After reading _Romeo and Juliet _and _Hamlet_ over 150 time each maybe it was time to change it up."

"Why do you go to a different school?"

"Because your school...doesn't work my interests the bests. It's a private school that deals wth art and literature."

"Why can't we all go?"

"You're good at changing the topic...**but** if our parents find schools us all yes. If not no...private schools are a lot of money. My mother is paying for my schooling. She can't pay to sent Ty and Rose both with me." he said as my phone rang. I jumped in surprise answering a number I didn't know. If it was bad Matt was in the romm, he could do something.

"Hello?" I answered slightly confused, Matt looked at me.

"Hello? Jake...? Are you free to meet me now?" The voice asked me through the phone.

"Saijii?"

"Yes..."

"Where do you want to meet?" Matt gave me a look, like I was crazy.

"Same place as earlier...come alone please. If you don't trust me yet bring that one black haird boy."

"Ok see you in a bit..." I said looking at Matt.

"See you then...bye." He said hanging up.

"Saijii wants to meet you?" Matt said looking at me.

"Yes, will you fly me to the forest by my school?"

"You want me to leave you there?"

"Yes..."

"Cover for you?"

"Will you?

"If I must..." Matt said taking my hand, "We need to teach you to fly...you almost had it last time."

"Ty and Rose can't teach me. They make me nervous." I said as he flew me out the window. He nodded softly like he understood what I ment. We flew for a little bit in silence before he set me down in the grass.

"Call me when you're ready. I'll fly back for you ok?" Matt said flying off. I walked into the forest trying not to fall on my face. I look through at the clearing to see Saijii sitting in the grass relaxing. I could feel my face heat up as the moon light hit his body perfectly. Either he was shirtless or his shirt was skin tight; either way it looked perfect. I stepped closer as his eyes shifted to me slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome Jake...it's nice to see you. I didn't think you wouldn't show." He said standing up. His shirt shifted now pulling itself away from him. He ran his fingers in his dark hair.

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" I asked seeming confused by his question.

"Listen Jake, I saw you at that fight. Since then...I don't know what it is, but I feel like...we have this connection. You know what I mean?" He asked but didn't seem to want an answer, "I can't get you out of my mind. I feel like I see you almost everywhere. I've never felt this way before."

"Saijii, I..."

"Please don't get creeped out!" He said reaching out for me in a panic, "That's the last thing I want!"

"No...I-I feel the same..." I said shyly as my eyes shifted from him to the ground. Far to nervous to look him in the eyes. No matter how perfect they looked in the rising moon light. Saijii's eyes lit up as he gripped my arms forcing me to look at him in surprise. I was expecting him to grab me.

"You like me? That's what you're saying right?"

"Y-Yes...?" I nodded my head softly. A smile appeared on his face for a moment before he slowly started to lend in. My face started to heat up again as I lended in closing my eyes slowly. They only thought in my mind was I hope I don't miss. His lips softly and gently landed on mine. I've never felt something so perfect in my life. His right arm wrapped around my lower back pulling me against his muscular frame; as his left hand softly rubbed my cheek. His left hand softly cupped my cheek before he pulled away from our kiss. I only gripped his shirt looking into his eyes after the kiss. My first kiss, I couldn't ask for it to be better. We stood there for a short moment before I pushed up on my toes and kissed him again. Longing for his lips on mine; I softly tugged on his shirt to keep myself up. He pulled away and gave a soft chuckle.

"You are adorble...may I help?"

"Help how?" I asked blushing embarrassed I needed his help to kiss him. He slide his hand from my cheek down my chest slowly. Around my hip to my lower back as he looked into my eyes. He slid his hands to my butt and lifted me up. My face got really hot as I tightly gripped his shirt to stay up. He softly pushed my back against a tree and looked up at me.

"There, now you're higher than me. How is it?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I-It's ok..." I said to embarrassed to say much.

"Is this ok? Do you want me to put you down? I mean I don't normally grab someone here the first time I kiss them but...you seemed to be struggling a little."

"N-no...it's ok..." I said kissing him softly wrapping my legs around him hoping to help ease him a little. I'm not sure if it did or not though. I slowly pulled away for a breath smiling at him. He looked up at the sky and then at me.

"I think it's time to head home."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I had to tell you, I liked you..."

"You wanted to know if I felt the same?"

"Yes, it seemed easier than over the phone...your kiss sealed the deal. You are mine! No one else can touch you!" He said kissing my nose softly before setting me on my feet, "You should go, your 'ride' may be here soon"

"M-my ride?" I was confused by his statement.

"The black haired boy?"

"Oh Matt!? Yes...my cousins fly me places because I can't fly yet..."

"Maybe we'll have to fix that..." He said walking me out of the forest.

"Maybe we will..."

"I'd like to be the one to help..." He said as we stepped out. He took my hand and kissed it good-bye.

"I'd like that too..."

"Night Jake."

"Night Saijii..." I said waving as Matt appeared taking my hands and started flying away with me. I watched back at Saijii until I couldn't see him any longer. He didn't move from that spot while I was in veiw. I wonder if he was waiting for me to be out of veiw too.

"So, what was that about?" Matt asked looking down at me.

"What was what about?" I asked looking up at him a soft blush rolling aross my face.

"With a blush like that? Something happened...so why did he want to see you?"

"He...he ummm...he wanted to see if we were on the same page...and we are." I said trying to see if Matt would pick it up without me saying it.

"Oh? Did you 'seal the deal'...?"

"Not in a way adults would. It was...gentle and caring..."

"Nice...so our parents think you were studying. I did some BS work for you. Nothing that I would do...if they ask you can show them, if not then oh well...but it's a back up plan."

"You are the greatest Matt!"

"Ya ya I know..." He said landing outside the manor, "I told them you didn't want them to know because it was like exta help or whatever...soooo..."

"Calls for sneaking out...you thought of everything!"

"That's why I'm in private school! Later!" He said walking towards the stairs. I shake my head and start to head towards the kitchen yawning softly. I flip the light on and see my dads, Vestro Jr and Goujiin sitting at the counter looking at me.

"Welcome home Jake..." Vest said looking at me displeased.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come sit Jake." Dad (Gou) said gesturing towards a chair near him.

"O-ok..." I said nervously. I knew I was in trouble. My dad (Gou) was normally really cool about me doing anything I wanted; but dad (Vest) was hard as nails towards me. If I did something wrong, he would punish me.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dad (Vest) said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ves calm down..." Dad (Gou) said trying to relax him.

"I'm sorry dads...I lost trace of time while I was studying. I have to keep my grades up you know." I said hoping that would get me out of trouble.

"You know better than to sneak out!" Dad (Vest) snapped.

"I-I was embarressed about getting extra help. Everyone here is so smart and I'm so...unsmart..." I said trying to play this right.

"Jake you are smart. Everyone has their strengths..." Dad (Gou) said trying to comfort me.

"Ya I know dad...I just don't feel like I fit in..." I said as my dad (Vest) let out a soft sigh.

"Listen Jake...there is nothing wrong with getting extra help when you need it. Don't sneak out ok? We need to know where you are going...to keep you safe. We love you Jake..." Dad (Vest) said looking at me placing his hands on the counter. Dad (Gou) looked at him then at me.

"He's right Jake, you should never feel like you have to sneak out. You are smart; everyone needs extra help now and then. Everyone in the house, even we have had to ask for help more than once in our lives. It's not a bad thing, if you ask for help, if anything you should feel stronger. It takes guts to ask, a lot of people feel the way you do." Dad (Gou) said a soft smile painted across his face.

"You have asked for help dad?"

"Yes of course I have! It's important to know when you need help so you can get it when you need it." Dad (Gou) said nodding to me, but looking over to my other dad. I know my other dad needed help. That was something he was good at asking for. It felt like sometimes we were fighting for dad's (Gou's) attention. I love my dads but I hate not spending so much time with dad (Gou).

"We are always here to help you when you need it Jake. That's what parents do; Aunt Hope is here too. I'm sure Ty, Rose and Matt wouldn't mind helpping either." Dad (Vest) said trying to play the good cop now.

"I know, I guess I'll have to get use to it." I said looking at them with a little smile hoping I would stay out of trouble, "So I'm going to go to bed...?"

"Not yet...you know the rules..." Dad (Vest) said holding his hand out to me. I let out a soft sigh in objection going into my bag trying to find my phone charger.

"Wait, Ves..." Dad said to him, as I frozen looking at them. Ves is dad's nickname to dad. It's weird but I guess that's what happens when you're in love?

"What Gou?"

"We know why he did it...put yourself in his shoes..."

"No, no we aren't doing this. Rules are rules, there is no sneaking out. Ty, Rose and Matt all follow them."

"That's true..."

"When they don't follow the rules, Hope is bound to do worse...he is lucky...**but** since it was out to study and not to see someone I guess you just do extra chorse instead."

"What!?" I said looking at him.

"Sounds fair..." Dad (Gou) said nodding to dad before looking at me. I know this punishment was better than them taking my phone charger. If my phone died I wouldn't be able to talk to Saijii. I don't know his number yet and his number isn't in anyone else's phone either.

"Yes...thank you dad..." I said letting out a sigh, "May I go now?"

"Yes, good night Jake." Dad said (Vest).

"Good night Jake, sleep well."

"Night dads, see you in the morning." I said knowing tomorrow dad (Gou) would be starting his new research. What it was about no one knew; but he'd be up early to see me before school! I walked up start and slipped into Matt's room falling onto his bed with a loud sigh, "That was horrible."

"I didn't think it was going to be pretty..." Matt said looking up from his book.

"You heard everything I can guess; your room is the perfect place to hear anything you want in the house."

"Excluding the cameras and mics everywhere that I'm bouncing off of. Uncle Gou has them in the house to be the house's 'eyes'. So if something happened, say a fire in the hall. The house is so high tech it would put a stop to the fire before it set the alarm. Unless the 'eyes' see that the fire is impossible to contain. Then it will tell you how to get out safely. I use the eyes when I want to see what I want."

"Matt are you really that smart?"

"Again that's why I'm in a private school. Also reading a lot boosts your minds power, hint what am I doing **all the time**?"

"Reading...you thought of it this far in advance?!"

"I have enjoyed books since I could understand words. I want to make a difference. I don't want to fight because that's how **all** Saiyan's are labled."

"You want to end the cycle? How can you do that though?"

"You'll have to wait and see. That's why this school is so important to me. I need to keep my head in the game."

"That school will help you?"

"It's the best around, now get out. I need to sleep and so do you!' Matt said throwing a pillow at my face.

"Ok ok...night." I said before walking out of Matt's room heading a few doors down and across the hall from Matt. My room wasn't to far from his. Between us are Ty and Rose's rooms; a bathroom, a nursery. The hall way can go on forever. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside. Is something dad (Gou) designed, he was good with tech stuff like that. I hope I can be like that one day. I think that would be kinda cool, a father son business maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and quickly get dressed. I slide on a pair of black jeans looking around my room for a shirt. Throwing clothes around my room till I found a blue one. I slipped on some socks and my shoes. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs jumpping up staying in the air for a few moments before landing on my feet at the bottom. I worked on it a bit last night before I went to bed. I ran through the house trying to find my dad (Gou).

"DAAAAAD!" I yelled hoping he would anwser.

"Gogo isn't here, he went to work early Jakie..." Aunt Hope said from the kitchen. She called dad Gogo for whatever reason. I guess since my dad (Vest) and aunt Hope are twins some people can't tell them apart. This was one of the things they did to help people tell them apart. I don't see how people can't tell them apart. They didn't look to much a like to me. Aunt Hope kept her bangs brushed to the side and to bobbypins to hold them in place. The rest of her hair is down with a bow in her hair. My dad (Vest) her older twin brother, his bangs stay in his face. The rest of his hair get brushed up into a ponytail. I guess from behind if you didn't know you would think my dad is a girl; other than that theres no way.

"I didn't think he would leave till later..."

"I'm sorry Jakie. I know you were looking forward to breakfast with him. He is trying to make a lot of money for our family though."

"I know...hey I'm going to school early ok?"

"Ok, you have lunch money?"

"Ya I have some, see you later aunt Hope."

"See you later, have a good day...I love you..."

"I love you too." I said walking out of the door. I can't believe he's gone already. At least I get to see Saijii; he can make it better. I walked to school keeping my hands in my pockets humming softly. I should have woken Matt up, he could have walked with me. Not that he needs it but I wouldn't be alone. After awhile I started to see the parking lot and I ran for it. I noticed Saijii standing there talking to some teal haired boy. He had a hat barly covering the top of his hat. I hid around the side of the building and listened to them for a moment. Though it sounded like Saijii just got there too.

"Ya ya I'm new too." Saijii said.

"My name...i-is Liam..."

"I'm Saijii, pleasure is mine."

"T-This place is big. I don't know if I can handle it."

"You don't like big places? I don't like it's to big. A lot of nice kids, some mean olds."

"M-mean k-k-kids?!" Liam's voice seemed to hardly want to excape him.

"Don't worry, I'll look out for you ok?"

"Thank you s-so much, you're so kind...please whatever you want just do it..." Liam said, I looked around the corner to see him with his arms held near his chest. Saijii had a soft smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Liam. I step out like I wasn't there. I looked at them and Liam quickly hid behind Saijii. Saijii smiled and softly patted his head.

"There there, it;s ok. I was going to help the new guy out. LIke you helped. me the first day I was here..."

"Yersterday?" I asked confused by the question. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes so I want to help, do you want to help too?" Saijii asked slowly getting Liam out from hiddeing.

"Sure, my name is Matt, Saijiin's boyfriend." I said protectively as Liam looks away. The bell rings saying that who ever can come and get breakfast. So Saijii lead Liam in with me following close behind. Saijii bought breakfast and shared with the two of us hardly eating any on his own. Liam ate in a way I've never seen people eat before. He was eating slowly, but he kept his head down avoiding the eats of everyone else. What is up with this kid? Why did he seem so skiddish around everyone? Why was he eating so slowly? I don't understand this kid. One things for sure, the way him and Saijii are getting along. I don't like it! Not long after the bell rang making Liam jump Saijii slowly rubbed his back and lead him out of the crowed lunch room. I pushed my way past to keep up with them. I did my best to keep my eyes on them but the crowd didn't allow me to. I guess Saijii is taking Liam to class!


End file.
